Naked
by Bitchy Little Pixy
Summary: Romy songfic to Avril Lavigne's "Naked". PG because I think G is a sissy rating.


Title: Naked  
  
Author: Bitchy Little Pixy  
  
Summery: Romy songfic to Avril Lavigne's "Naked".  
  
Rated: PG because I think G is a sissy rating.  
  
Copyright: ~Bottled Fairy Wings~ Inc.  
  
Distributed by: Drop-Dead-Evil Entertainment  
  
Authors Note: I was just listening to my Avril disk the other day and realized that this song would make a great Romy songfic. Hope ya'll agree!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I wake up in the morning,  
  
Put on my face,  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day,  
  
Doesn't really matter how I feel inside,  
  
This life is like a game sometimes. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She was the Goth, the Ice Queen, the Human Vampire. . . the Rogue.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She was an outcast even among her own friends and teammates. They tried to hide their flinches when she walked into the room, but she saw their apprehensive looks, watching her out of the corner of their eyes. The life sucking mutant who could steal their souls with one little touch.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She hid her face behind layers of make up and kept her heart walled off. She exuded confidence and strength, and showed an impassiveness to the world like she didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her. Her glare could make anyone's blood run cold.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
But inside she was broken and helpless. A bruised child longing to be hugged. Her mind had been battered and her soul beaten to the ground and trampled upon. Her heart ached every time she saw a couple on the street holding hands, two lovers kissing on a bench, oblivious to everyone around them. And especially when Scott would hold Jean in his arms. The others, they were human. They were normal. Their only worries were what dress they should wear to the school dance, getting that promotion, and how they were going to pay for their baby's college. They didn't have to worry about saving the world from psycho mutants, keeping yourself covered all the time to prevent accidentally killing someone and adding yet another voice inside your already jumbled mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
But the X-Men, they were like her. They had gifts of their own. Why was she the only one who couldn't touch, who couldn't kiss, who couldn't get close to anyone for fear of putting them in a coma? It just wasn't fair. She secretly resented all of them. They all thought it was so hard being a mutant. Being different. Scott had beams that shot out of his eyes but all he had to do was wear glasses 24/7. Kurt was covered with blue fur and had a tail but he had an image inducer to hide his true form. Toad . . . well, Toad was Toad. He had a slimy personality with or without his mutation. Kitty, Logan, Jean, Wanda, Lance, and even the Professor, they all had their demons to battle with and difficulties of their own, but the point is she would have traded places with any one of them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
No one ever knew she cried every morning when she took her shower. Letting her tears mix with the water and run down her face. Untouchable both physically and emotionally. She felt trapped inside her poisoned skin. No one could ever breech the barriers. But then there was him. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Then you came around me,  
  
The walls just disappeared,  
  
Nothing to surround me,  
  
Keep me from my fears,  
  
I'm unprotected,  
  
See how I've opened up,  
  
You've made me trust. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One look into those pools of blood and midnight toppled every wall she had built. Left her defenseless and scared. Scared at what she felt ever time those lips curled up into that Goddamned smirk. The way he could hypnotize her and leave her speechless. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter. Everyone else just faded into the background.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The first time he had called her 'Cherie' it felt like butterflies had been tap dancing in her stomach and her heart had beaten as loud as war drums. True, she had been angry as hell, he had after all almost blown her hand off, but the way he talked with that husky Cajun accent, the way he stood in that arrogant, relaxed pose, the way he looked her up and down, as if he had all the time in the world to strip her of everything she had ever hidden excited something inside of her that she never wanted to let go of.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I've never felt like this before,  
  
I'm naked around you,  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me and I can't hide,  
  
I'm naked around you,  
  
And it feels so right. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It infuriated her the way he had gotten under her skin, and yet, when he was there she didn't feel the need to cover up who she was. She felt he'd see through her disguises anyway. She wasn't always tugging at her close making sure no skin was showing. When he looked at her she didn't feel like a freak like she did even with her fellow X-Men. When he winked, it sent trails of happiness shooting down her spine and blood rushing to her placid cheeks. Her knees felt week but she knew that if she fell, he would catch her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Tryin' to remember  
  
Why I was afraid,  
  
To be myself  
  
And let the covers fall away,  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me fit  
  
In my skin. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She could feel him, inside her head. They were connected. They had touched. They had kissed. Well, she had used the kiss as a weapon to absorb his powers while under Mesmero's control, but still, she wished she could remember what it felt like. And she prayed to God it would happen again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Like a guardian devil she felt his demon eyes watching her every moment. When he stood close to her, when she could feel the warmth radiating from his body, when she could inhale and smell the spices on him, when his eyes fell upon her, she felt. . . naked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
And she liked that feeling.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked around you,  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me and I can't hide,  
  
I'm naked around you,  
  
And it feels so right.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
